


Complications

by Samus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samus/pseuds/Samus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always considered himself to be straight, so when a new girl named Ruby moves into the neighborhood, he's all over it- until he meets her roommate, Castiel. Then he realizes women might not be the only thing on his menu, and things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have A Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, it's from Dean's point of view because I absolutely SUCK at 3rd person narratives. So the first chapter's pretty much just plot development, get-to-know, etc. etc., so enjoy~

                She was new to the neighborhood, and her and her roommate had moved into the townhome connected to mine. Once most of their furniture was set up, they threw a “get to know” party and invited the whole neighborhood. I sat with my brother Sam against the wall, while others greeted the new girl. Once the crowd cleared and people started eating, I pulled Sam with me to introduce ourselves. I hadn’t seen her face yet, but from behind I could see she had waves and waves of brown hair spilling down her back, and a great ass. When she turned I saw she had a great rack too. Praying she wasn’t ugly in the face, I looked up, and was struck by big, long lashed, brown eyes, high cheekbones, full, curvy, sexy lips, and beautiful skin.

                “Hi,” I said, “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

                “I’m Ruby, and my roommate is,” she paused and looked around, “Probably hiding.”

                “Is she that intimidated by devilishly handsome men?” I asked, grinning.

                “ _He_ just doesn’t like people,” she said.

                My hopes plummeted.

                “He’s your boyfriend?” I asked.

                “No sweetheart, he’s gay,” she snickered, “CAS!”

                After a few moments of waiting, she went up into the loft of the townhouse and returned with her roommate in tow. He was wearing a trench coat, and had a stubbly round face with piercing blue eyes. Thank God he was _gay_ , or I’d have some _serious_ competition.

                “Dean, Sam, this is my roommate, Castiel,” Ruby said.

                Castiel shook hands with us, but looked generally uncomfortable. He went back upstairs, dodging laughing people and empty plates.

                “He doesn’t have a lot of friends,” Ruby said sadly, “Which I don’t understand; he’s wonderful to be around.”

                “I could try talking to him,” I offered. He could provide Intel on Ruby’s likes and dislikes, and help me get closer to her.

                “You can _try,_ ” she sighed.

                I headed upstairs to where Castiel was laying on a sofa, staring out the skylight.

                “Hey,” I said, smiling, “Thought you’d be down there, mingling, socializing, and stuffing your face.”

                Castiel sat up, staring blankly at the floor.

                “Why would I be doing that?” he asked in a flat voice.

                “Isn’t that what parties are about?” I asked, chuckling and sitting next to him. I tried not to be bothered by the way he scooted away from me.

                “I suppose,” he replied, “Look if you’re just going to use me to get in Ruby’s pants, forget about it. It’s been done before and I’m not stupid.”

                He stood and turned his back to me. I swallowed, nervous, and tried to think of something to say to save my ass.

                “W-Whoa, can’t I just try to strike up a friendly conversation?” I asked, nervously smiling.

                “Cut the crap, Dean,” Castiel snorted, turning towards me, “Ruby might not be able to see through it but I can.”

                I guess I could try to get to Ruby by myself, no big deal. But why the hell was he so insistent on shutting me down? It was obvious he was lonely, so why wouldn’t he want to make friends? I decided to plant a time bomb.

                “Fair enough,” I said, caving, “I’m sorry. And for the record, it wasn’t the only reason I came up here.”

                I turned, started towards the stairs, and counted down from 5. When I hit 0, I heard the expected, “Wait,” from Castiel. _Works every time,_ I thought, smirking internally. I raised my eyebrows and turned toward him.

                “Why else would you come up here?” Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head.

                “You looked like you needed a friend,” I said, shrugging.

                “I have a friend,” Cas said, looking confusedly at me, “I have Ruby.”

                I chuckled and asked, “What’s the harm of having another?”

                Castiel stared at me for a moment then turned towards the bathroom. Well, okay then. I figured it would be weird to wait for him, so I headed downstairs to find Sam. He was still chatting it up with Ruby. I felt a twitch of jealousy in my stomach, and walked up to butt in.

                “Well that was a bust,” I sighed, twitching my lip in slight irritation.

                “Not surprising,” Ruby said with a smirk.

                “He completely shut me down then just walked away,” I whined, hearing a snort from Sam.

                “I guess your macho charm only works with the ladies,” Sam jabbed. I half-huffed, half-laughed, then opened my mouth to say something to Ruby.

                “Cas, hey,” Ruby said before I could say anything. She was looking behind me, the shock obvious in her voice and in her face. I turned to see Castiel standing behind me. He half-smiled and looked up at me expectantly. I smiled then pulled him up next to us to include him in the conversation.

                After a while of the four of us- well, three of us, Cas didn’t say much and mostly just listened- discussing TV shows, sports, and the God-given glory of Netflix, I stepped away to grab some food. My stomach had been growling loudly since we’d gotten to the party, and now I could finally eat. As I loaded my plate full of burgers, beans, chips, and dip, Ruby came up and nudged me.

                “You have a shadow,” she murmured, nodding towards the corner of the kitchen.

                I looked up to see Castiel looking at me. He quickly looked down and stared intently at the bowl of mashed potatoes. I chuckled and shoved a handful of chips in my mouth.

                “You know he wouldn’t stop looking at you,” Ruby said, “You know, earlier when we were all talking. I think he’s glad someone finally cares enough to try to be his friend instead of using him or treating him like a freak.”

                “Why would someone treat him like a freak?” I asked, “There’s nothing wrong with him as far as I’m concerned.”

                “Well, Dean,” Ruby sighed, “You seem to be forgetting about his uh, sexual preference.”

                I shoved more chips in my mouth and shrugged, heading back out to where Sam was yelling at the flat screen with a group of neighbors. The Broncos were facing the Chiefs, 7-3. Castiel appeared at my side, trying to get into the game, although it was obvious he didn’t care about football. I finished stuffing my fat face then elbowed him and nodded towards the loft.

                “Let’s go upstairs, I hate both of these teams,” I said. Cas nodded.

                We sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV, channel surfing for a while before deciding on Back To The Future. I’d always loved the movie, and I figured Cas would too. But I noticed him looking up at the skylight most of the time, when I would laugh and look over to see if he was laughing too. I gave up and shut off the TV. He blinked rapidly and looked over at me, as if I had startled him.

                “Why do you like the sky so much?” I asked. Cas looked taken aback, and I realized how rude I’d sounded. I cleared my throat and said, “Sorry, I just noticed you stare out of the skylight a lot, didn’t mean to sound so sharp.”

                “It’s just fascinating to me,” Cas said, “The sky is very pretty, and the way weather works is amazing.”

                I leaned towards him and looked up into the cloudy sky.

                “Even on days like this?” I snorted.

                “Yes, the way the clouds move,” Cas said, looking up, “It mesmerizes me.”

                He continued to stare up, lips parted slightly. I stared at him for a moment then joined him in watching the clouds billow and roll across the sky. I felt like I was floating.

                “Dean,” Cas said after a while, pulling me back down.

                “Yeah,” I said, blinking and trying to focus on Cas’s face.

                “Thank you for offering to be my friend,” he murmured in a shy, awkward tone.

                “Ah, everyone needs someone to turn to, right?” I said with a smile.

                Cas cleared his throat and excused himself to the bathroom. I turned the TV back on and watched mindlessly until Cas returned.

                “Do you think we could hang out soon?” he asked awkwardly.

                “Yeah sure, I live in the townhouse connected to yours, just swing over if you ever get bored or lonely,” I said.

                “Okay,” Cas said with a big grin. Sam came upstairs, glowing with happiness so bright that I felt blinded.

                “We should go,” Sam said, hardly containing his smile, “It’s getting late and I’m a bit tired.”

                “See you around Cas,” I said, clapping a hand down on his shoulder as I stood.

                “Goodbye, Dean,” Cas said.

                We headed out, waving goodbye to Ruby. When we entered our side of the townhome, Sam did a double fist in the air, grinning like a loon.

                “Guess who scored a date with Ruby while you were flirting with your stalker?” Sam said.

                I ignored his jab and said, “The super-buff-and-more-attractive-than-you-dude from 1408?”

                Sam smirked.

                “Cute,” he said, “No, we’re having lunch tomorrow, then going to a movie. Maybe you could invite Cas over so he’s not all alone, and have steamy homoerotic sex while we’re out of the house.”

                “That sounds like a fabulous idea,” I said in the most flamboyant way possible.


	2. How's the Weather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes over to Dean's, and they go outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much a filler ._. nothing really happens except well Dean and Cas go outside and it starts to storm, so they come back inside
> 
> pretty boring I know but hey, plot.

                Later that night while Sam slept, I found myself looking up constellations and weather patterns, watching The Weather Channel, and looking at the night sky. Cas was right, it _was_ interesting. I ended up dozing off on the couch during a weather update that announced a big storm on its way. I awoke to a knock on the door and sat upright too quickly. My head rang like church bells and I groaned. I didn’t bother to put on a shirt or even check who it was before I opened the door. It was Castiel, and he went wide eyed.

                “Dean!” he exclaimed, “Why are you shirtless?!”

                I yawned, motioned for him to come in, and shuffled groggily to the couch. I heard him close the door, and I flopped facedown onto the couch. This headache was going to make me vomit if it didn’t go away. Cas sat in the chair, I could hear the leather creak as he lowered himself.

                “Sam said I should come over and hang out,” Castiel said. I groaned against the sofa and heard Cas shift in the chair. “I can leave if you want to sleep,” he added, sounding reluctant.

                “No just wake me up in a half hour,” I said, noting the clock, which read 12:15.

                I awoke later, feeling rested and in a good mood-until I saw it was 3:05. Cas looked up at me from the chair as I stood.

                “Why didn’t you wake me up?” I yawned, slightly annoyed.

                “I’m sorry,” Cas apologized, “You just look so peaceful when you sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

                “So you watched me sleep for 3 hours?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “No!” Cas said defensively.

                “Whoa, dude, I don’t mind. I get it, I _am_ pretty adorable.”

                “D-Don’t be so full of yourself.”

                I grinned as Cas turned red. I went to the kitchen and dug for some Pop Tarts. Shoving a can of Sam’s favorite soup out of the way, I pulled the box out and grabbed a packet hungrily.

                “What are those?” Cas asked as I shoved one in my mouth.

                “Fof farfs,” I mumbled, spewing crumbs involuntarily. I swallowed and tried again, “Pop Tarts.”

                “Are they good?” he asked, eyeballing the box, “Can I try them?”

                I tossed him a pack and watched as he took his first bite.

                “It’s delicious,” he said, slightly surprised. He took a bigger bite.

                I headed to the living room, eating my second Pop Tart, and turned on the TV. I forgot I left it on The Weather Channel, and felt my stomach drop in embarrassment. _Wait why am I embarrassed to be watching The Weather Channel?_ I thought, _It’s_ The Weather Channel, _not porn like it usually is._ But I couldn’t shake the feeling, until I finally changed it to a random channel.

                “I expected it to be Playboy,” Cas said, raising his eyebrows at me, “You never struck me as a… uh…”

                “Weather type?” I asked, clearing my throat awkwardly, “I’m not. But what you said yesterday about the weather being fascinating, I guess I got curious and checked it out.”

                “Fair enough,” Cas said. He went over to the window, watching the thickening storm clouds. His face looked so defined in the natural life, like some sort of Greek god. His perfect lips that were slightly top heavy, and- whoa, what the hell, Dean? Stop!

                I’d always thought of myself as straight, though I’d never denied another man being attractive. Not in a gay sort of way where I wanted them, but just thinking they were generally good looking. Like competition or something.

                The thought crossed my mind as I scanned over his arms and torso, before I could stop it: _How would it feel to have him wrap me up and hold me?_

I mentally punched myself in the face. I am Dean Fucking Winchester, womanizing, sexy, neighborhood dreamboat who lived and breathed sex and women. Not someone who batted for the other team. No. Castiel was not attractive, and I did not just think about being held by him. No. I didn’t.

                I turned off the TV, walked over, and asked, “Wanna go outside?”

                “What if it rains?” Cas asked, looking a bit worried.

                “Then it rains,” I said, shrugging, “I’m just getting a bit stir-crazy, being in the house all the time.”

                I opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the thick air. Cas followed me, and I sat in the grass, looking up at the scary-looking sky. Cas stood next to me and sighed, obviously distraught.

                “Is something wrong?” I asked.

                “I just wish I could fly away, so things didn’t bother me so much,” Castiel said.

                “What things?” I pressed.

                “I’m lonely,” Cas sighed, “I feel isolated, and alienated by the people around me. It’s so hard to make friends because I’m naive and different; I have nothing in common with anyone.”

                I stood, patted his back, and said, “Well, you got me,” hoping to pull him out of this mood. He half smiled, then turned and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood there awkwardly, frozen. _Oh sweet mother of God, he’s hugging me, holding me,_ I thought as I “awkwardly” brought my arms around him, _Wait shut up Dean you aren’t enjoying this._ Cas stepped back.

                “What was that for?” I asked.

                “You worry about me,” Cas said, “It’s… cute.”

                I blushed and cleared my throat. I am not cute, I’m manly as hell.

                “I’m not _really_ worried about you,” I said, “I just care about you is all.”

                “I suppose,” Cas sighed, “But really, it is not necessary to worry about me.”

                “Well you’re my friend, and I’ll worry about you if I want,” I said, smirking.

                “There’s really no need,” Cas grumbled. I patted his head.

                It started raining, but we still sat in the grass, talking idly and just enjoying hanging out with each other. Then it started hailing, and I bolted for the door, Cas following suit. We stumbled in the door, and I felt something very cold start to drip down my back.

                “THERE’S HAIL IN MY _SHIRT!_ ” I shrieked, ripping off my jacket and t-shirt. Cas cackled while I danced around saying, “COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!”

                “Dean, stop, you look absolutely ridiculous,” Cas said, wiping the water off of me. I stared at him with narrowed eyes. He was trying to keep a straight face, but his mouth kept twitching.

            “You’re ridiculous,” I grumbled, “You didn’t get hail down your shirt.”

            “Nor would I wish to,” Cas said.

            “I want a hot dog,” I said, going to the fridge.

            “Why would you want to eat a dog?!” Cas asked in horror.

            “You don’t know what a hot dog is?” I asked, amused at his reaction.

            “Ah, I guess not, no,” Cas said, still looking mortified.

            “Relax, it’s beef, not dog,” I snorted, pulling out the pack and a bottle of beer. I poured some beer in a pan and got it boiling, then put 4 hot dogs in. Cas looked over my shoulder as they cooked. After a few minutes, he leaned a little closer and got a big whiff of beer. He wrinkled his nose.

            “That smells terrible,” he whined.

            “Relax, it makes them taste good and juicy,” I said, pulling one out and looking at it, “Yep, they’re done.”

            Cas handed me a plate, and I pulled them out. I dumped the beer in the sink, and grabbed 2 forks. Handing one to Cas, I set the plate on the counter and stabbed one. Cas copied me, and watched as I took a bite off the end. He took a bite of his own, and I watched as he closed his mouth around the hot dog, obviously staring. Juice squirted up as he bit down, and dripped down his chin. He went “Mmm” as he chewed and swallowed.

            “You like that,” I said in a tone that came out huskier than I intended, “I mean…”

            “Yeah, it’s good,” Cas said as he took another bite.

            I cleared my throat and ate the rest of my hot dog, then ate another. Inside, I was shrieking at myself for saying something that sounded so dirty and suggestive; outside I scarfed down my hot dog wordlessly. Cas went for the last one, and I caught myself staring- again- as he ate it. I left the dirty dishes on the counter, thinking I’d make Sam wash them later.

            “So how have you never had Pop Tarts, _or_ hot dogs,” I asked Cas. He shrugged.

            “Ruby’s quite the cook, she prefers meals that take preparation and ingredients as opposed to quick and easy meals,” Cas said, “She thinks the quick and easy ones are unhealthy.”

            “Of course they are, that’s why they’re delicious,” I said, grinning, “So what else do you wanna do?”

            “What else _is_ there to do?” he asked.

            “Well what do you _normally_ do?” I countered.

            “Sit upstairs and watch the sky, or talk to Ruby, or just sit quietly by myself doing nothing.”

            “Sounds real fun.”

            “Ah, not really.”

            “I was being sarcastic, Cas. Anyway, you up for some Mario Kart?”

            “Sure, I’ve seen Ruby playing that before, but I’ve never played it myself, how do you play?”

            “Um, you hold it like this, and you press 2 to go, and 1 to stop or reverse. And then you tilt the controller to steer your kart.”

            “Sounds easy enough.”

            I fired up the Wii and selected the game, cup, and track. I went as Bowser, because he’s big and burly and kicks major ass. Castiel chose Yoshi because he was green and Cas liked green.

            “You’re going down, buddy,” I taunted.

            “Am I?” Cas asked with major sass.

            I laughed in surprise then focused as the race started. I bumped my way up to 2nd place, with Cas following in 3rd. He was surprisingly good for a first timer. I smacked Waluigi with a red shell, and zoomed up to 1st place. Cas and I were neck and neck in the 3rd lap, and I couldn’t shake him. As we were right about to cross the finish line, I saw the dreaded blue shell icon. It hit me, Cas got first, and I got stuck in 5th because the people tailing us got through before I could recover.

            “SHIT!” I yelled, standing up, my mouth open in disbelief, “THAT WAS TOTAL _BULLSHIT!_ ”

            “Dean, calm down,” Cas said, giggling. It was the damn cutest giggle I’d ever heard.

            “I was in 1st place,” I whined, falling to my knees, “I was going to have it all: The fame, the fortune, the boobies! All wiped away by a flying turtle.”

            Cas cackled as I clutched my heart and reached up with my free hand, making inane noises in an attempt to describe the pain I felt. I stood, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him.

            “Don’t laugh, you fool!” I said, “Mario Kart is _serious business!”_

            “It’s a game, Dean,” Cas chuckled, meeting my glare with his stunning blue eyes. I glanced down at his lips for a split second, wishing he’d pull me to him and kiss me. I was denying that I had the hots for Cas. Not to myself anymore, but to everyone else. I wasn’t gay, and I’d never done anything with a guy before. I wouldn’t know what to do. Cas rolled his eyes, and said, “I saw that, Dean Winchester.”

            “Saw what?” I asked, my stomach starting to flip.

            “You glanced down at my lips,” Cas said, smirking.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said in the most convincing tone I could manage.

            “It’s fine, Dean,” Cas snorted, patting my shoulder. I straightened up and made a _pfft_ noise. “Don’t make noises at me, you assbutt.” Cas rose and narrowed his eyes at me.

            “I’ll make noises all I want to,” I said, snapping my fingers in a z-formation. Cas laughed.

            “You’re cute,” Cas said.

            “No, I’m a sexy manly man,” I said.

            “Okay then, still doesn’t change the fact that you glanced down at my lips,” he teased.

            “I did not,” I said, rolling my eyes.

            “Did too,” he shot back.

            I opened my mouth to deny it again, but Sam came through the door. _Saved by the moose,_ I thought. He looked at me, then at Cas, and grinned the most shit-eating grin. I then realized how close Cas and I were standing to each other. Hopping back, I held my hands up and walked over to Sam. 

            “Sammy, if you say ‘you have-,’” I was cut off by Sam.

            “You _so_ have the hots for Cas,” he said, leaning in so Cas wouldn’t hear.

            I shot daggers with my eyes and rammed him with my shoulder.

            “I do not,” I grunted angrily.                                           

            “Do too,” Sam sang, prancing away like a little moose.

            “Bitch,” I called.

            “Jerk,” Sam countered, pointing at me as he walked backwards into the kitchen, “Denial’s not just a river in Egypt.”

            I groaned loudly at the audial pun. Cas laughed at my reaction, and walked over.

            “Should I go back since Ruby’s probably home as well?” he asked.

            “If you want to, sure,” I said.

            “Yeah, Cas, I actually have to talk to Dean about something pretty important, sorry to kick you out,” Sam said, coming back in the room with a sandwich.

            “Oh, thanks!” I said, smiling and reaching for it. He jerked his hand back.

            “Eat me,” he said, holding the sandwich as high as he could.

            “I’d rather eat that,” I said, pointing at the sandwich. I went on my tippy toes and reached for it, but couldn’t. Jumping, I tried again, and Sam whisked it out of my reach. “Bitch!”

            “Jerk,” Sam snorted, backing up a ways taking a bite of it.

            “Well, you two have fun fighting over a sandwich,” Cas said, opening the door.

            “Bye, Cas,” I said, smiling and clapping my hand on his shoulder.

            “Bah, Faf!” Sam called from where he’d backed up to.

            “Bye, guys,” Cas said, smiling at me before going back to his own side of the townhouse.

            I closed the door and turned towards Sam, who was grinning again. Shooting him the “Don’t even start” look, I headed to the couch.

            “Oh, come on!” Sam said over his food, “Can’t I give you a _little_ shit for suddenly playing for the other team?”

            “I’m still straight, got it?” I snapped, “I like women and boobs.”

            “And Castiel Novak,” Sam added, “Which makes you not straight.”

            “Alright well I’m not gay, either,” I said, “I guess… I guess I’m bi or something. But _no one_ and I mean _no one_ can know.”


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to give Dean some crap for having the hots for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting really lazy and unmotivated =w=;; Leave some feedback so I don't feel like I'm typing to no one~

  
  
            “Not even Cas?” Sam asked with a smile that ridiculed me, “Dude, why make such a fuss about it if he’s not even going to know you’d like to play with his-.”

            “Sam!” I snapped, standing, “No! Don’t go there, man!”

            “Big, hard-.”

            “SAM!”

            “Penis.”

            “DAMMIT, SAMMY!”

            I charged at him, and he bolted upstairs, slamming his bedroom door in my face and locking himself in. I pounded on the door. The little bitch was cackling like a witch, and I could hear his fist hitting the floor.

            “SAMMY!” I yelled, “OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN PUNCH YOU IN THE-!”

            “PENIS?!” Sam finished, screeching with laughter.

            “YEAH IT’S REAL FUNNY UNTIL YOU FIND OUT YOU CAN’T HAVE KIDS!” I snapped, “OPEN THE DOOR YOU LITTLE MOOSE, BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!”

            “Okay, okay!” Sam said, panting, “You get one punch.”

            “In the balls?” I asked, “Good enough.”

            “No, in the face or the gut,” he said from behind the door. I groaned.

            “Fine, fine, gut,” I grumbled. He opened the door and braced himself. I swung full blast, and hit him dead in the balls. He cried out and dropped like a sack of dog food. “You really shouldn’t trust an angry man, Sammy.”

            “Bitch!” he choked out.

            “Hey, _I’m_ supposed to call _you_ bitch, bitch,” I said.

            “J-Jerk,” he wheezed before burying his face in the carpet.

            Satisfied, I went downstairs, surprised to see Cas standing in the doorway.

            “Cas!” I exclaimed, glancing towards the loft. Sam was pulling himself up, wobbling a bit, and saw Cas.

            “I left my coat here,” Cas said, heading towards the chair. I started back upstairs, knowing Sam would do something. I saw him open his mouth, heard him suck in a shaky breath, and broke into a run.

            “CASTIEL, DEAN LIKE-!” Sam said, cut off by me tackling him to the ground, pinning him on his stomach, and clapping my hand around his mouth. He bucked around, trying to throw me off, and a bunch of strangled, “MMMM MMM MMMMMM!”S came out of him, but I kept my hand where it was. He started licking my hand, trying to force his tongue between my fingers to gross me out, but my hand stayed clamped down.

            “Ah, what?” Cas asked, peeking over the top step.

            “MMMMMM MMM MM M MMMM!” Sam strained.

            “Nothing, Cas, glad you got your coat,” I said, clearing my throat, “Have a nice rest of your day.”

            “Bye, Dean,” Cas said. Once I heard the door slam, I took my hand off of Sam’s mouth and got off him.

            “Not cool, man!” I cried, wiping my slobber-covered hand on Sam’s nice button-down shirt.

            “You deserved it!” Sam said, shoving me playfully.

            I grunted, and went downstairs. Sam followed me, going _tch_.

            “What?” I sighed.

            “Don’t you want to be happy?” Sam asked, changing the mood of the room.

            “I am happy,” I said gruffly.

            “No, I mean happy _with_ someone, other than your brother,” Sam said, giving me “the look.”

            “That’s possible?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Sure, don’t you want a nice boyfriend to hold you, feed you, and tell you how pretty you are?” Sam said with a grin.

            “And stick his dick up my ass?” I added, “No, thank you.”

            “Oh, come on, it doesn’t feel bad!” Sam said. Upon me giving him a really scrutinizing look, he added, “I mean, why do you think men ejaculate during prostate exams?”

            “I don’t know, maybe the doctors give them a reach around or something,” I said.

            “How do you even know what that is?” Sam asked, laughing a little at the end.

            “I stumbled across gay porn while I was looking for lesbian,” I hissed, “Don’t give me that judgmental look you ass hat!”

            Sam raised his hands and his eyebrows, and walked away, dropping the subject.

            Later that night, I tried to sleep, but couldn’t get Cas off my mind. It was pretty normal stuff, like his smile, his eyes, the way he laughed. Then I imagined him pinning me down to my bed, kissing me greedily while I ground my hips against his, begging for more. I started getting uncomfortably warm below the belt, so I rolled over and tried to clear my mind, but I couldn’t. Eventually, I gave up and went in search of one of my Busty Asian Babes magazines so I could whack it.

For some reason, I couldn’t focus on the beautiful rack in front of me, and subconsciously replaced the woman with what I imagined Castiel to look like shirtless, looking off to the side with a small smile, wearing jeans that rode dangerously low on his hips, teasingly unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing just a hint of the top of his- my image was cut off by a powerful orgasm. Cum shot all over the magazine, and myself, and I sat there, panting, sweating, and feeling ashamed.

            I awoke to Sam going “Jesus!” I sat up, confused, and then realized I’d fallen asleep before I could clean up or even put my cock back in my boxers. Hastily stuffing the magazine under my mattress and struggling into a pair of jeans, I turned to Sam, blinking groggily.

            “Sorry,” I mumbled.

            “Yeah, just be glad it was _me_ who came to wake you up, and not Cas,” Sam said, “At least I’ve seen it before. Now if you’ll kindly go downstairs and talk to your man candy, I’m going to go dig my eyes out with a spoon and go to work.”

            Cas was here? _What does he want?_ I thought. I headed downstairs, adjusting my morning wood and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Cas stood near the door, looking expectantly at me.

            “Cas, what’s up?” I asked, squinting in the light.

            “You said if I got bored or lonely I could come over,” Cas said.

            “Y-Yeah,” I said, thinking back. _Did I?_

            “Well I got bored,” Cas stated, “… And lonely.”

            “Alright,” I yawned, “What do you wanna do?”

            We ended up just hanging out around the house, watching The Weather Channel. You know what? I was okay with that. Cas was more comfortable with me than he was yesterday, and I debated on telling him I had the hots for him. Then I remembered I’d yanked my shank to the thought of the dude shirtless, and held my tongue.

            “Do you think we could hang out tomorrow, too?” Cas asked during a commercial break.

            “I’d love to, but I have to work," I said. Cas twitched the corner of his mouth. “But hey, I’ll give you my number and we can text. I can only text if we have a break though, or Bobby gets irritated.”

            “Okay,” Cas said, smiling.

            Cas left a little bit after Sam got home from work, and before he stepped out the door, he turned to me.

            “H-Hey, Dean,” Cas started, looking at me with those damn eyes that were too bright to be real.

            “Hm?” I asked, smiling slightly. He blushed.

            “You have a nice smile, I wish you’d show it more often,” he said quietly. I cleared my throat, felt my face get hot. “And…”

            “Yeah?” I asked. _Kiss me, oh God please kiss me._

            “Nevermind,” Cas said, looking down and blushing more. God he was so damn cute. He headed home, leaving me in the doorway, staring after him.

            “Dude,” Sam said from behind me, “He was undressing you with his eyes.”

            “Shut your mouth,” I said grumpily.

            “Aw, is little Dean-y weenie sad ‘cause his Cassy didn’t kiss him?” Sam teased, making kissy noises at me. I rolled my eyes. Sam laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

            I caught myself thinking about Cas again that night, having more inappropriate thoughts. Feeling my cock grow hard, I groaned and shut down the thoughts, waiting till I deflated before forcing myself to sleep.


	4. Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas hang out again, and Cas gets tired of Dean hiding his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late ugh :c I've been sick Q.Q

            My alarm blared at me from my nightstand, mocking me and the fact that I had to work today. I slapped the snooze button, then slapped it again 10 minutes later, and again after that. Finally I forced myself awake, knowing I’d be late for work if I didn’t get my ass in gear.

            Bobby nodded at me when I came in to the shop, gesturing towards a Prius sitting in the garage. I groaned, looking towards the ceiling. My shoulder ached, and I was praying I wouldn’t have to do much today.

            “Mornin’,” Bobby said gruffly, “You’re later than usual.”

            “I’m still on time,” I huffed.

            “Yeah but you’re usually here early,” Bobby retorted. I rubbed my throbbing shoulder, cursing myself for sleeping weirdly. “Rough night? Girl too wild for your liking?”

            “What?” I asked, still not awake enough to deal with jokes, “No, I slept on it wrong.”

            “You don’t look like you slept at _all_ ,” he said.

            “Yeah well I had trouble falling asleep, and even more trouble _staying_ asleep.”

            “Somethin’ botherin’ ya?”

            I started towards the car, grunting at Bobby, hoping he’d drop it. He stuck his arm out across my chest and looked at me.

            “Son, the car can wait,” he said, “What’s eatin’ ya?”

            “Zombies,” I said sarcastically, starting for the car again. I nodded as Kevin, the guy who handled the financial things and computer shit, came in and sat down at his desk near the entrance.

            “Slow down, ya idjit,” Bobby snapped, “When I ask ya what’s wrong, I expect ya ta tell me.”

            “It’s _nothing_ , Bobby!” I growled.

            “It’s obviously somethin’ if it’s keepin’ ya up at night ‘n’ makin’ you act unlike yourself.”

            “I’m acting different?”

            “The Dean I know would happily sit ‘n’ talk about his problems instead of workin’ like I pay him to.”

            “Well, I don’t wanna talk about it, so drop it.”

            “Alright, ya idjit. Get workin’.”

            “How am I supposed to work on a tampon on wheels?”

            “Shut up, boy.”

            Bobby chuckled and went to talk to Kevin while I picked up the report. I opened the hood and pretty much banged around with a wrench for a while, deciding whether or not I should tell Bobby. I decided not to, fixed the problem, and had Kevin call the owner of the car and let him know it was done. The day was pretty slow; no one came in after the tampon on wheels until a few hours later when someone needed an oil change. Bobby handled it.

            My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I flipped my phone open. Cas had texted me.

            ‘ _hey, hows work?_ ’

            ‘ _boring, hows sitting at home doing nothing’_

My phone buzzed again a few minutes later.

            ‘ _boring, im lonely, rubys at work too :(’_

‘ _aw poor widdle cassy’_

I got a response almost instantly.

                ‘ _assbutt’_

 I laughed, causing Kevin to jump.

            “Jeez, is Sam really that funny?” Kevin asked, “You scared me, giggling out of nowhere.”

            “I did not giggle,” I said defensively, “And I’m not texting Sam, I’m texting my friend Cas.”

            Kevin rolled his eyes.

            ‘ _lol, no youre an assbutt, you made me scare kevin by laughing’_

            I imagined Cas grinning as he read my response, and smiled to myself.

            “What are you smilin’ at, boy?” Bobby asked, wiping the oil off his hands while he walked over.

            “Oh, nothing,” I said. I felt my phone vibrate, and resisted the urge to pull it out immediately and look.

            “Yeah, well, we got a pretty slow day ahead,” Bobby said, “We don’t got any appointments, and it’s the middle of the week. Wanna just head home?”

            “What?” I asked.

            “Boy, you are tired, and I’m sure I can handle some walk-ins,” he said, “Go on, go home and take a nap.”

            “Thanks, Bobby,” I said, going out to my Impala. I checked my phone.

            ‘ _well, I feel accomplished. your laugh is as cute as your smile :)’_

I blushed beet red, and thought of how to reply.

            ‘ _lol thanks’_

            _Seriously, Dean?_ I thought, ‘ _lol thanks’? What the hell?!_ My phone buzzed again before I even turned on my car.

            ‘ _no problem’_

‘ _bobby let me come home early, if you wanna hang out’_

‘ _sure’_

            I headed home, and almost regretted asking Cas to come over. Dammit, I was tired, and I wanted a nap, some food, and porn. _And by porn you mean live action porn starring you and Cas,_ I told myself. _DAMMIT, ME!_ I thought instantly afterwards. I pulled into the driveway, and Castiel was outside before I even opened the garage door. Pulling into the garage, I felt my stomach do a few flips. Cas stood just outside the garage, and smiled as I stepped out of the Impala.

            “So, you know what the Impala sounds like,” I said, “Looks like no sneaking out for me.”

            “Dean, it’s the loudest car on the block,” Cas said, smiling.

            “I know,” I said proudly, patting my baby’s trunk. We headed inside, and I realized I smelled like the garage. “Hey, do you mind if I shower real quickly?”

            “No, but why?” Cas asked.

            “I smell like motor oil,” I snorted. Cas leaned in and smelled me.

            “You smell fine, but anyway, go ahead,” he said.

            I took a really fast shower, and pulled on a pair of clean jeans. I wandered into Sam’s room and stole one of his hoodies, not in the usual black t-shirt and a blazer mood. Cas raised an eyebrow at me when I came into my room.

            “Hoodies aren’t usually your style,” he said, eyeballing me.

            “Yeah, well, I’m comfy now,” I sighed. I grabbed the remote to my TV and flopped back on my bed. Cas sat politely on the edge of the bed while I surfed On Demand.

            “Ever seen Iron Man?” I asked. Cas shook his head and I immediately selected it. I patted the bed next to me. “I don’t bite.”

            Cas scooted up and got comfy, and it took all of my strength not to cozy up to him. I found myself drifting off to sleep, and shook my head, blinking hard and trying to stay awake.

            “Dean,” Cas said, “If you’re tired, then sleep.”        

            “You sure?” I asked. Cas nodded and I wasted no time getting comfortable and drifting off. Right before I fell asleep, I swear I felt warm fingers stroke through my hair.

            I woke up to Castiel gently poking the side of my face.

            “Hnnn,” I groaned, burying my face in the pillow.

            “The movie’s over,” Cas said, “Wake up.”

            He jabbed me in the rib, and I jerked away, giggling. _Shit, now he knows I’m ticklish,_ I thought. He dug his fingers into my ribcage, wiggling them, and I cackled, rolling away from him.

            “Cas, don’t,” I said, giving him “the look.” He smirked.

            “Alright, fine,” he sighed, “No need to ruin the fun.”           

            He pouted dramatically. I caught myself staring at his lips again, the way his top lip was slightly bigger than the bottom, the sexy curve of his mouth line.

            “You’re doing it again,” he said, snapping my focus back to his eyes.

            “Huh?” I asked.

            “Staring at my mouth,” he murmured. I blushed and shook my head. “Deny it all you want, I saw it.”     

            “Well, I didn’t look,” I mumbled, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. Cas came and stood in front of me.

            “Why are you embarrassed?” he asked gently, smiling slightly. I refused to look him in the eye, even when he crouched down to try to make me. “Dean, look at me…”

            I tentatively looked him in the eye, trying not to glance down at his lips again. I cursed in my head as I involuntarily shot a glance down and sighed heavily.

            “It’s complicated,” I grumbled.

            “That’s it,” Cas said in frustration. He pressed his lips to mine, making my stomach drop excitedly. My hand went to his hair, and I felt his tongue trace my upper lip. It was over before I could even kiss him back. I stared at him in shock, swallowed nervously. He stood up, cleared his throat, and started towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So how did I do ^^; ? Leave a comment and tips on how I can improve, I'm not so good at writing ;n;


End file.
